deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ILoveBattles/ILoveBattles: Season 1: Episode 7: French Naval Commandos vs Green Berets
The French Naval Commandos France's equivalent to the US Navy SEALs. The Green Berets The deadly special forces of the US Armed Forces WHO.....IS........DEADLIEST?!?! The French Naval Commandos The Naval Commados are commonly refrenced as "The SEALs of France" and they aren't lying. They are arguably the best France has, dating back to WWII in service. Only 500 members of active service, you must spend at least 9 months in the French Army before applying. Their training only gives them two hours of sleep, and they are woken up with sounds of warfare. Their rate of dropping out is as much as the US Navy SEALs and the Special Boat Service. Weapons |-|Short Range = The French Naval Commandos stabbed with, The Gerber Mk II Knife - Stainless Steel -6.5 Inch blade -Serrated |-|Mid Range = The Naval Commandos go close quarters guns with the Glock 17 -17 Round magazine -Tough, reliable gun -Easy to wield -Very light -9x19mm round |-|Long Range - Assault = The Naval Commandos push through the battlefield with the SIG SG 552 -30 Round clip -5.56x45mm NATO round -Short barrel allows for easy movement -Short barrel can decrease stopping power |-|Long Range - Sniper = The FR F2 is the deadly French sniper rifle -10 Round clip size -7.62×51mm NATO Cartridge -Bolt Action Although, I did not make it easy for these battle hardened warriors.... The Green Berets "Liberate the oppressed." -Green Beret Motto The Green Berets are known for their distinctive headgear, (Although most of the time they actually do not wear this in combat, as it would be stupid to.) are the special forces of the US Army. They are tasked with objectives ranging from direct warfare, counter-terrorism, and hostage rescue. On of the most versatile forces in the world, their operations date back to 1952 after the second World War. Weapons |-|Short Range = The Green Berets fight with the Ontario SP1 Knife - Stainless Steel -7 inch blade -KA BAR style |-|Mid Range = The Green Berets signature pistol of choice, the Beretta M9 -9x19mm round -15 round clip -Short Recoil Action |-|Long Range - Assault = The Green Berets fire back, with the M4A1 Tactical Carbine. -30 Round clip -5.56x45mm NATO round -Light, maneuverable gun |-|Long Range - Sniper = The SR-25 fires with deadly RoF. -25 Round clip -7.62×51mm NATO cartridge -Semi Auto Both warriors show promising weapons, but weapons aren't all of it. X-Factors Training: FNC: 90 - Green Beret: 84 Both of these have great training programs, but the FNC have brutal, precise training only for the best to get through. Battlefield Experience: FNC: 83 - Green Beret: 89 With how much attention the US is getting nowadays, while the French ae completley avoiding it. The FNC have been around longer, but with Vietnam, Iraq, Ahfganistan, and multiple terrorist groups, the Green Berets take this one. Discipline: FNC: 76 - Green Beret: 80 The Green Berets always stick to the plan and know what and what not to do when pinned down or under fire. Calm Under Fire: FNC: 75 - Green Beret: 76 Only a slight edge for the Americans here, as they always are calm in situations like these, can make tactical decisons, and be accurate under pressure. These warriors are close in the X-Factors, but lets look at what they do on the battlefield. Battle Tendencies Green Berets The Green Berets fight like most American soldiers are taught. Stay calm, disciplined, and keep your finger on the trigger. They know what to do, when they do it, and how to do it. The flaw is that they don't take many risks. They like to stay safe, sure, but this means that they can get pinned down easily, and flanked easily as well. FNC The Naval Commandos are taught to always be ready for the sound of warfare, to know where although there is one flaw in their teachings, which is that they always want to keep the enemy in sight. That may sound good, but sometimes, that means they can overpursue. Battle Battle is a 6 v 6 at a small dock base, the Green Beret trying to defend it. Ballot open until I close it. Follow my voting polices, listed below Votes must have correct spelling and grammar. Edges must be at least three lines. Do not be bias. If you're too lazy to finish the vote, you have 2 days to do so. VOTING CLOSED “The Americans have control of a vital dock we must take. Be prepared for anything.” A French commander says to his troops, locking and loading on a boat. “Get ready.” The Frenchman says, an angry scowl in his voice. Conversation continues throughout the base as the Green Beret soldiers enjoy their night. Meanwhile, up in the sniper’s nest, a man continues his night watch on the dock and beaches. The door ramp flies down as the Frenchmen charge out, guns aimed at the structure the Green Berets reside in. Before they can get any shots off, two loud shots ring through the air, as two Frenchmen fall to the sand, with bullets from an SR-25 in them. The other Frenchmen fall to the ground and flick their flashlights off, avoiding detection. FNC: 4 - Green Berets: 6 Silence runs through the Green Beret squad as they all look out to the beach to see nothing. The sergeant barks from behind, “What, in the HELL, just happened.” He flies out of bed.”We’re not sure, sir.” another Green Beret says from the front. “Logan…” the sarge says to himself. He walks up the sniper’s nest and sees Pvt. Logan pointing his SR-25 out at the beach. “Do you have ANY IDEA, what you just caused?!?” The Sergeant screams, his voice cracking. “Sir, there were 6 flashlights and tangos with guns locked and loaded, I took cautionary measures.” Logan says. “Cautionary measures my ass. Stay up here, and hope that they don’t come back.” He barks. The Frenchmen stare in horror at their friends’ corpses, not moving a muscle. “We have to move at some point.” A Frenchmen remarks. “Well, we need to eliminate that sniper.” The commander whispers back. Just as he says that, another shot rings through the air. “God, DAMN IT LOGAN!” The sergeant screams. He calls into his earpiece, “Logan, you need to stop shooting. NOW!” There is no response. “Logan?” He asks, his voice a little softer than before. “Fuck! Logan is unresponsive.” He says. “Lock and load, we’re doing some hunting today boys.” The Green Beret quickly grab their weapons and go out on the beach. FNC: 4 - Green Berets: 5 The Naval Commandos wait in the sand until the right moment, then pop out, releasing a barrage of bullets unto the Green Berets. Only one is killed, but all the other Americans scatter and find cover. FNC: 4 - Green Berets: 4 “Fuckin’ hell. Don’t just sit there, fire back!” The Sergeant says to his squad. “We can’t just let them pick us off like that! We have to retaliate!” The Sergeant hopefully pushed some courage into his men. The bullets from the French soldiers just keep coming. One fires his Glock 17, making contact with an American’s head. He falls backwards off the dock. “I got one!” A Frenchmen says eagerly. FNC: 4 - Green Berets: 3 “Yes! Keep picking them off, these Americans are weak.” The French commander says. The Frenchmen, now not all flanked from one side, move to the docks to find better cover. They successfully move, finding better cover behind metal and wooden crates. One Green Beret, drenched in sweat, aims carefully down the sight of his M4A1. He keeps his weapon trained on a Frenchmen, switches it to semi auto, and fires two well-placed, disciplined shots who find their home in a Frenchmen’s chest. FNC: 3 - Green Berets: 3 “Damn! Man down!” Another Frenchmen calls out. They disappear behind cover, causing the bullets to stop. A long pause in induced, the Naval Commandos and Green Beret all looking at their own squads. A Green Beret acts, slowly creeping up to a crate. He looks over the crate, only to be grabbed, pulled over and stabbed in the neck on the other side of the crates. FNC: 3 - Green Berets: 2 The two remaining Green Berets see their friend die as they both look on in horror. They see no Frenchmen, and they quickly find cover behind a guardhouse. They don’t dare peek out, but they hear the slow footsteps of the Frenchmen. The 1 Frenchmen sent out to scout sees a Green Beret turn the corner, and instantly fires his SG 552 at him, riddling him with bullets. He falls over, unresponsive. The Frenchmen turns the other corner to see Beretta M9 in his face before getting shot. FNC: 2 - Green Berets: 1 The other 2 Frenchmen look on at the two corpses on the dock, and decide to advance. The American hears the footsteps and goes around the other side of the guardhouse, firing his M4A1 at his enemies. He kills one with 2 shots that tear through his neck, while the other Frenchmen rolls behind a crate. FNC: 1 - Green Berets: 1 The final Frenchmen calls out to him, taunting him. “You filthy Americans think everything is yours. You try to protect the world, but you are just hurting it.” The American follows the voice, only to be grabbed by a Frenchmen. The American retaliates by catching his arm before he can thrust the knife into his stomach. He pushes the Frenchmen off of him, and watches him tumble over the crates. He goes around the crates and flashes his flashlight in the Frenchmen’s eyes, blinding him. Before the Frenchmen can recover, he hits him with the butt of his weapon, knocking him to the ground. He points his weapon at the Frenchmen, “Shut up, will ya?” he pulls the trigger, a bullet ripping through his skull. FNC: 0 - Green Berets: 1 The Green Beret keeps his weapon trained on the Frenchmen’s corpse for a while, before lowering it and pulling his dog tags off of his neck. “You don’t deserve these, you piece of shit.” He throws the tags in the water and walks away. Experts Opinion While the French Naval Commandos have the better training, they didn’t even come close to the combat experience of the Green Berets, and the overwhelming power of the SR-25. Simply put, the Green Berets are what we like to call, better. Category:Blog posts